


Swords

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen, LiveJournal Prompt, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan, Methos and Amanda banter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swords

**Author's Note:**

> I love drabbles. This one goes back to a challenge at highlander100, a livejournal community. :-)
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Neither the Highlander franchise nor any of its ingredients are mine. No copyright infringement intended, no money made.

“Mine's bigger than his,” Duncan jerked a thumb in Methos’ general direction.

Amanda looked amused, and far too intrigued for the Highland boyscout to feel comfortable.

Methos barely reacted, though. He merely commented "This one, yes. But then, a broadsword is a broadsword, and you have to have the right build." He glanced up at Duncan with a look of appraisal that reminded Duncan of a watchmaker looking at a dysfunctional grandfather clock. "You do." He grinned. "So yes, perhaps yours is bigger than mine."

Amanda’s eyes met Methos' gaze. "I wonder..."

"We’re talking about swords, Amanda. Just swords."


End file.
